If Everyone Cared
by codegeassvampireknight
Summary: Lelouch takes C.C. to a place he cherishes. Confessions arise. Songfic to the song If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. LelouchXC.C. R&R please!


**A/N: This is my very first fanfic. In this fic, I have C.C. called Lelouch a demon. For those of you who watched the subs, Lelouch would have said to C.C. in episode 25 of R1, "If you are a witch, then I should be a warlock." Well, if you're like me and you watched the dub, then the line would have been, "If you are a witch, then perhaps I should be a demon." He's also referred to as "Lelouch, the demon emperor" in the series. Anyways, this takes place the night after Lelouch had claimed the world as his own; two months before the Zero Requiem. But, I hope you enjoy my fic! ^.^**

"Lelouch, where are we going?" a girl with long green hair asked a raven haired male.

The boy turned to look at her, his violet eyes gleaming in the light of the full moon.

"C.C., you've asked me this over a hundred times already. It's somewhere special to me, and you won't be told why until we get there."

C.C. sighed. She and Lelouch had been walking in this dark forest for nearly half an hour. She was surprised that Lelouch hadn't stopped walking, for he bore no athleticism.

Lelouch stopped suddenly, causing C.C. to run into him.

She glared at the back of his skull. "Hey, tell me when you're about to stop. I'd rather not be running into you every five minutes."

The purple eyed teen said nothing, but he pulled back some braches and gestured for C.C. to go through. She eyed him suspiciously before making her way through the brush. She gasped when she saw what Lelouch had wanted to show her.

They were now in a large clearing in the middle of the forest. You could look up and see the full moon and all the stars perfectly. The grass was long, thick, and dark green.

She whispered to herself, "Beautiful…"

Lelouch came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Suzaku and I found this place when we were ten. I thought it'd be appropriate to show you now, considering that in two months, Suzaku and I will complete the Zero Requiem. Since I finally claimed the world as my own yesterday, I've wanted to come back to this place with someone that I deemed worthy enough to come."

C.C. blinked, but said nothing. She glanced up at the sky. "Let's just watch the stars for now. It's been awhile since I've seen them so clearly like this."

He nodded. "As you wish, witch."

They both sat down in the grass next to each other and watched the sky.

"_From underneath the trees,  
__We watch the sky,"_

Lelouch saw a ray of light beam across the sky and pointed. "Look, a shooting star. I've only seen one once."

C.C. said bluntly, "That's a satellite."

"_Confusing stars for satellites,"_

Lelouch looked at her and sighed. He thought back to the day he had met this green haired, honey eyed witch. If he were told back then that they would be watching stars like this, he'd simply laugh. Now, he was glad she was here with him.

"_I never dreamed,  
__That you'd be mine,  
__But here we are,  
We're here tonight,"_

C.C. looked at Lelouch. He was the son of her former best friend, Lady Marianne. Marianne had told C.C. once to watch over Lelouch, make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Yet, in two months, he would be giving his life up to make the world a kinder, happier place. But, even if he is going to die in a matter of months, she might as well rejoice that he's here with her tonight, alive and well.

"_Singing Amen I,  
__I'm alive,  
__(I'm alive),  
__Singing Amen I,  
__I'm alive,"_

Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s hand without thinking about it. She stared at him, her expression in the same bored mask she always kept on. He looked up at the sky.

"Just think, C.C. In two months, the world will be at peace. It's sad to think that we'll have to wait that long. If only everyone already had the values they will after the Requiem."

"Yes. If only everyone cared."

"_If everyone cared,_

_And nobody cried,  
__If everyone loved,  
__And nobody lied,  
__If everyone shared,  
__And swallowed their pride,  
__Then we'd see the day,  
__When nobody died,"_

He nodded. "But, if the world were the way we wish from the start, then we would be different. We may never have met, or been born even."

"Yes. Though, I would not mind if I had never been born."

"I'm thankful for my life. If I were dead, then I wouldn't have met Nunnally, Suzaku, the student council, or you."

"_And I'm singing,  
__A,  
__Amen I,  
__Amen I,  
__I'm alive,  
__Amen I,  
__Amen I,  
__Amen I,  
__I'm alive,"_

"Then why are you allowing Suzaku to take it away?"

"Because, it's for the benefit of the future."

C.C. looked away from him, jumping slightly when something small, bright, and yellow flashed in her face. Lelouch began to laugh as C.C. asked him what it was.

He looked at her, confused. "They're fireflies. See?"

He gestured out to the entire clearing and C.C. saw many more bright yellow lights flashing in the night.

"_And in the air,  
__The fireflies,  
__Our only light,  
__In paradise,"_

C.C. closed her eyes. "I understand why you're giving up your life, but don't you think there may some other way?"

He shook his head. "No. The only way the world will be able to gain true happiness, is for my life to end."

"Can't we just teach the world? Tell them that they're wrong and show them the truth behind a happy, true, and real society?"

"_We'll show the world,  
__That they were wrong,  
__And teach them all,  
__To sing along,"_

Lelouch chuckled. "That would be a dictatorship. No one's happy in one of those."

She looked at him, a slight bit of sadness in her eyes.

He looked worriedly and her and asked, "Why are you so concerned about the idea all of a sudden."

She looked away quickly, her long green hair following her head's movement like ribbons. "I just like you better alive, that's all."

"_Singing Amen I,  
__I'm alive,  
__(I'm alive),  
__Singing Amen I,  
__I'm alive,"_

He stared at her, waiting for the punch line. Did C.C. really care now whether or not he lived or died? Impossible. She was a witch, and he was a demon. They wouldn't care about silly things such as life.

She let go of his hand and stood up. She made her way to the center of the clearing. She looked up at the moon and wondered what human history would have been if everyone had cared.

"_If everyone cared,  
__And nobody cried,  
__If everyone loved,  
__And nobody lied,  
__If everyone shared,  
__And swallowed their pride,  
__Then we'd see the day,  
__When nobody died,"_

Lelouch stood behind her and wrapped his arms around the short girl's shoulders. He said, "C.C., are you worried that I will not fulfill our contract, but I _will_ make sure that it is completed."

She shook her head. "No. If you wish to live, then you will complete out contract, and take my Code; an act that would give me my one true wish, death."

He smirked. "Liar."

She held her head high. "Say what you will, but we both know that my wish it to-"

"To be loved," he finished.

She shook her head. "I don't know where on Earth you were given that idea, but I wish to die."

"No. You're Geass and your wish are both the same, correct?"

"Well, yes. But, you don't even know what my Geass was."

"You're wrong. When you were going to have my father kill you, you sent me to C's World. There, I was told what your Geass was. It was to be loved. Not only that, but I also saw your past. I saw you as a young slave girl, when you were with the nun, and many of the times you had been shunned and killed. I also know your real name,"

He whispered C.C.'s real name in her ear and she gasped. She turned to look at him, only for her lips to meet his.

He seemed about as shocked as she did, but he leaned into the kiss anyways. C.C.'s mid flashed back to the last times they had kissed. Once when she thought that he might die on Kamine Island and a second time to restore his memories after his father had erased them. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lean arms wrapped themselves around her waist and they stayed like that, the outside world completely vanishing from around them.

"_If everyone cared,  
__And nobody cried,  
__If everyone loved,  
__And nobody lied,  
__If everyone shared,  
__And swallowed their pride,  
__Then we'd see the day,  
__When nobody died,  
__When nobody died,"_

After what seemed like forever, but was really two minutes, they broke apart. C.C. stared at Lelouch, golden eyes wide.

"I love you…" Lelouch whispered.

She gasped, wondering if he was just saying that or not. She looked deeply into his eyes, seeing that his emotions were clearly true.

She gave him a small smile before telling him, "I know. I love you too…"

He smiled at her, holding her hands in his soft, yet firm, grip. She took her hands away from his and lay down on her back on the ground. He lay down next to her, only on his left side, so he was facing her.

They both stared up at the sky. Lelouch said, "Thinking about it, I actually lead a very small existence."

She chuckled. "The demon emperor, who is going to give up his life to change the world, thinks his existence is small? How odd…"

"_And as we lie,  
__Beneath the stars,  
__We realize,  
__How small we are,"_

C.C. turned onto her right side, facing him. He wrapped his arms around the back of her head and her waist. He pulled her to him, resting his forehead on the top of her head. Her face was buried in his chest. She cuddled up to him, finding comfort in his touch.

"_If they could love,  
__Like you and me,  
__Imagine what,  
__The world could be,"_

They both lay like that for the longest time. "When did you start loving me?" C.C. asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think…it was after I realized how empty my life had been when I didn't remember you."

"When was that?"

"A couple of minutes ago."

She chuckled. "As smart as ever, demon."

He smiled, burying his face in her hair, which smelled of roses. "As witty as ever, witch."

"_If everyone cared,  
__And nobody cried,  
__If everyone loved,  
__And nobody lied,  
__If everyone shared,  
__And swallowed their pride,  
__Then we'd see the day,  
__When nobody died,"_

She hugged him, smiling, and said, "Of course. After all, I am C.C."

"_If everyone cared,  
__And nobody cried,  
__If everyone loved,  
__And nobody lied,  
__If everyone shared,  
__And swallowed their pride,  
__Then we'd see the day,  
__When nobody died,"_

Lelouch closed his eyes, clutching her to him tighter. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"_We'd see the day,  
__We'd see the day,  
__When nobody died,  
__We'd see the day,  
__We'd see the day,  
__When nobody died,  
__We'd see the day,  
__When nobody died…"_

**A/N: Whoo! That was my first fic! I hope you enjoyed. Please review! As I said before, this is my first fic, so please review kindly. ^^ Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
